This relates to a flat electronic device cable designed to ensure that wires conducting signals remain a fixed distance apart.
An electronic device can be coupled to a cable to provide analog or digital signals from the device. For example, a cable can be used to connect the device to a host device or server (e.g., to transfer data). As another example, a cable can be used to provide an audio output from an electronic device (e.g., a cable connected to speakers or earbuds). The cable can provide a secure, fast and convenient communications path for the electronic device.
The cable can include any suitable number of conductive paths or wires, including different paths dedicated to different types of signals or information. For example, a cable can include conductive paths for transferring data, power, or other signals. When the conductive paths for transferring data are too close to one another, however, the signal integrity can be compromised. In particular, wires used to conduct data signals may need to be offset from one another, while shielding the wires from other wires used to conduct power.